The Moon Shines On the Sea
by Pyra Storge
Summary: Twin arrows shot by Eros will make two people fall in love with each other regardless of any prior emotional connections. With Annabeth dead and Artemis shot with a second arrow, Percy and the goddess of the moon will have to travel to the Underworld to lift Artemis's maiden vows so their love can pursue in the mortal realm.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

I rolled quickly out of the way on the wet grass. My eyes felt boiled after this demonic shape shifter of myself slammed his fist into my temple. Getting smacked around was not one of my normal Thursday activities, but neither was it a normal day. See, for whatever reason, Artemis decided to swing by with Eros, while fighting a version of me. Anyway, I was having a nice afternoon with Annabeth ever since we graduated college and came back to be full-time counselors.

Artemis pulled back her string on her bow and shot an arrow made of moonlight into my evil version of me. I slice downwards with Riptide and missed myself. My evil version had the same skill as me and he seemed to be the younger version of me. More energetic, but less skilled. That was pretty fair.

Annabeth charged with her dagger drawn and pointed downwards. She buried it into my evil self's shoulder. Myu evil self roared and threw Annabeth at Artemis's chariot. Eros had already had a arrow nocked, but with the sudden disruption of Annabeth's body, Eros ended up shooting Artemis in the stomach. Artemis fell from the chariot in the trees.

My evil self ignored Artemis's arrow and kept pressing me. I blocked his strike and hit him in the head with the flat of my blade. The energy of my evil self was making me sweat and it was very possible that I could lose my ground and my life. After seeing Annabeth hit, I pressed with the most energy I ever felt into a stab downwards. My evil self backed up and I rolled with my momentum and slashed upwards with an incredible arc. I hit my evil self in the chin and disintegrated him. Eros must have been aiming at my evil self because his arrow pierced my chest and dissolved.

I felt emotions rush through my brain. I thought every molecule in my head was going to explode, but the pain passed and I was left with a light head. I felt like a cloud as I collapsed onto the ground. I tried to crawl and got a few feet away before I saw Annabeth's limp body. I croaked her name before passing out.

 **Thirty minutes later…**

I awoke in the Big House. I looked around and saw Argus in the corner. I sat up slowly and saw a bottle of nectar on the bedstand. I drained the sweet drink and stood up. This wasn't my first rodeo and I knew the medical drill. I stepped out the room as soon as I showed Argus that I could move my toes and fingers. His eyes were tinged red and I felt like he was feeling sorry for me. I shrugged off the feeling and walked through the house into the living room. I saw Chiron in his wheelchair form, all of the counselors, Athena, Artemis, Eros, Thalia, Grover, my mother, Mr. D, and Rachel. They all looked down hearted.

I scrunched up my eyebrows. Where was Annabeth? Why was Malcolm here instead of her? She was probably healing just like me. But then why was my own mother and Athena in the same room? Why was my mother crying and Athena looked on the verge?

"Uh, Mom," I said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Percy," My Mom burst into sobs and Thalia had to comfort her. What? The only reason would be-no. No, no, no, no! I turned around and rushed out of the house as Chiron tried to reach out for me. I looked at the forest and saw the destruction from the fight. Emotions rushed through my head faster than Luke's scorpion venom ran through my veins. In the end of a long heartbeat, I felt uncontrollable list for Artemis.

The day Annabeth died, that morning, she taught me about enchanted arrows shot by Eros. If two people were shot by them, they would fall in love. It would result in an endless quest through the Underworld for a cure, but it was too much at the moment. I dug my ballpoint pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide grew in my hand. I should have time to mourn Annabeth, but in less than twenty minutes, because of the curse, I would forget all affection for her and only love Artemis.

I ran back into the Big House and into the living room. Everyone looked startled, but I didn't let that alarm me. I swung wildly upwards and sliced Eros in the chest. His golden inchor drip on the floor. He summoned his bow from thin air and cut the wood in half. He stumbled back as I kicked him through a window. Eros fell from the window onto the porch.

I jumped through the window and tried to slice downwards. Eros rolled out of the way. I spun in the air and nicked his ribs. Eros kick flipped gracefully before being punched in the face. "Percy," he raised his hands defensively. "You don't understand. I understand grief and love, I can help you."

"Why the fuck would you have twin arrows in the same pouch?" I yelled. I stabbed at him and he suck in his gut and backed beyond my reach.

"It was an accident. Look, we can fix this."

"No you can't! Your arrow will rip my every memory of her. Even if you gave me back every memory, I won't love her." Eros looked around for an escape route. I sliced his stomach and gave him an uppercut on his chin. "You might as well just have damned my happiness in Elysium. Because of you, if she is waiting and I die, she'd be heartbroken in the moment she learned my heart is forevermore for Artemis."

Eros looked fearful. I tried to stab again, but my hand suddenly burned. I fell to my knees and it felt like my whole body was on fire. I fell to the ground and writhed in agony. I saw Annabeth's face swim before me and I felt the urge to touch her spirit, but then I felt sudden loneliness. She was just another face as my emotional connection shattered with her. She was… a really good friend who died. I was no longer in love with her.

I felt like I should reconnect with an old time crush I had in Chiron's class when he posed as Mr. Brunner. Artemis, the most beautiful goddess of the moon. I stood up ragged and a little happy with knowledge of knowing she was nearby. I could actually smell the fragrance of fresh pine amplified by levels unimaginable. I could literally locate her anywhere. It was impossible for me not to know where she was. I could feel her particular Olympian aura. I could smell Athena's too. She smelled like my old friend Annabeth only stronger with a extra hint of olives.

I staggered back and heaved a mighty breath. I stumbled back into the window frame and looked at Eros. He was sweaty and I remember attacking him, but I didn't know why. I felt my knees buckle and I fell back through the window only to be caught by Artemis in her sixteen-year-old form catch me. I saw her auburn hair trickle down and nearly touch my chin. Most of it was pulled in a bun. Her grip on my shoulder was gentle, but firm as her full moon colored eyes gazed into my soul. Loving, beautiful, she was meant for me as she leaned close to my face and nearly touched my lips with hers.

Thalia tried to break us apart and stop it from happening. Eros was having a full on gift fight with her. Chiron grew into his full form and tried to stop it with Athena and Dionysius. Grover was at Mr. D's aid while my mother was screaming and escorted out by Rachel. Most of the counselors were confused to support Percy or prevent it. Clarrise was decimating both of the Stroll twins. Katie was beating at Malcolm while Jason and Piper were in their own fight and sparring over love and heritage.

Suddenly, a crack of lightning appeared outside. The fighting stopped as storm clouds blew straight through the valley. The glass shattered and rained all over the floor. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades entered with the other gods. Zeus looked around and said, "Chiron, Eros, Percy, Rachel Dare, and Thalia, Olympus! Now!"

Zeus snapped his fingers and suddenly Percy was on the floor in front of Zeus. Artemis was next to him. Thalia was at the foot of Artemis's throne and she rushed forward to her leaders side. Eros was on the floor while Chiron and Rachel were standing next to each other. Zeus sat in his throne as all the other gods sat in their full forms.

"Eros," he said with the voice of thunder. "You've infected a great hero and my daughter. You will await judgment in the Underworld until further questioning." Hades snapped his fingers and Eros disappeared. "Thalia," Zeus turned to his daughter. "As an ambassador of the Hunt, what was the way of Artemis?"

"To reject love for men."

"Is it true she is a maiden goddess as she vowed?"

"Um, father, she vowed her disbandment for men. It is not uncommon for huntresses to engage in homosexual activities at some points. Though she did not vow any love for men, she has refrained from sexual activities with anyone."

"Very well. I will hold you for your words you've spoken. Now, as we have seen, my daughter is infected. She has affection for this boy. I would like to know of what lead up to her infection for this deadly attraction."

Chiron stepped forward. He explained how this came to be about. When finished, Zeus's beard turned from storm grey to midnight black. "If truly shot with twins arrows, then I must ask, what shall we do? Shall we kill the boy?"

"How much of the world do you wish gone," Poseidon asked leaning on his trident. Zeus stroked his beard.

"Rachel Dare," he called. "I understand you have studied the laws of vows as you undertook your oath under the spirit of Delphi. Tell me, is there any other way to deal with this?"

Rachel stepped forward. I really liked the paintings she smeared in decoration shaped like a tiger. She wore flip flops and cut jeans. She swallowed hard. "I believe there are three solutions. One is, uh, of course the obvious. Kill Percy. Um, the second is to put them both in eternal sleep. And the last option is a quest to lift the oath of the River Styx."

"Morpheus can't perform magic forever and the mortals will die without a moon. Killing Percy will over flood the Underworld. The quest is the only viable option. Tell us the quest."

I saw little snake like green misty tendrils pour from her mouth and envelope her. She began to spout her prophecy.

 _The two lovers saw enter hell_

 _Walk among the dead_

 _To the Titanness cell._

 _A favor will be called,_

 _One that will hurt the man_

 _But in the end, lift what's vowed and walled._

The mist cut off and Rachel collapsed and caught by Chiron. Zeus looked at Hades and said, "Is this how we'll introduce them?"

"I can't interfere. I can steer them to the cell, but that's it. The rest is on them." Zeus balled up his fist and placed it in his mouth. He took a deep sigh and looked at Thalia. "I'm sorry," he said. "You are now the leader of the Hunt. You will remain your immortality, but you will still be under the oaths you've made. Unfortunately, Artemis, you are revoked the right to lead the Hunt. You are my daughter and goddess of the moon, but this is the only way."

I looked at Artemis and she had tears in her eyes. I wanted to smack Zeus. How dare he make my beloved cry? This was someone I loved. Then I heard Hades's voice boom gravely. "Percy Jackson!" I looked at him bravely. Hades's black eyes glinted like a happy madman. Almost like a serial killers you'd see in the movies.

He snapped his fingers and I felt my head spin of maybe it was the world around me as I felt the shadow travel's coldness brush my skin. When my head stopped spinning I saw I was in the Underworld with Artemis. We were in front of a small cell door made of celestial bronze and imperial gold. I glanced inside and saw a woman crouched down in a corner. I looked back at Hades and he shrugged.

"Listen," he said. "You guys are now in my domain. The same domain as the River Styx. So, your vows are no longer valid, but beware, what you make here, stays here." Hades looked a little sad as if he was kid who wanted to be in a sweepstakes, but wasn't eligible to do so.

I nodded kind of scared of how sincere he was. He disappeared. I looked around and approached the cell, but Artemis grabbed me by the arm. I looked back at her and saw the same emotion in her eyes as I had for her. I looked down at her body as it started to mature into my age girls standards instead of looking like a twelve-year-old's. She pinned me to the ground and kissed me. I felt so overwhelmed by the sensation of being wanted by my crush that I forgot about the mission at hand. In no time, we were pulling off each other's clothes.

Artemis and I rolled the smooth ground and smiled before kissing and preforming for each other.

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Rhea's Demands to Lift the Vows

**Artemis's POV**

I pulled on my clothes and took a deep breath. Percy impregnating me was the second best thing I ever felt in my life. The first was when the mortals first invented the milkshake. I stood up shakily and Percy was buckling his jeans up. I kissed him and I was already about to put him down the ground again, but he held me by the hips and asserted me from him. I looked into his sea green eyes with my sparkling greys.

"Let's lift this vow. Next time, we're going to be in a hotel for this," he said.

I smiled and kissed him one more time before he locked one of our hands together and lead me to a giant cell. The doors were beautiful. I peered inside surprised by the decor and saw my grandmother sitting in the corner. Rhea stood up upon noticing my face.

"Artemis," she called. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Did your father put you up to this to torture me?"

"No, but I've been hit by twin arrows shot by Eros."

"And you need me to lift your vows."

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you bring the boy or girl who was shot by the other arrow?"

"Yes," I said. I looked at Percy and pulled on his hand. He stepped into Rhea's view. Rhea's face lit up in a most brilliant smile any imprisoned Titaness could muster. Her eyes held the most sincere care ever to the point Artemis was wondering why she was locked up. Rhea had ensured Zeus would have victory by saving him from his father eating him. But alas, it was not her place to question him.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus not once, but twice."

"Actually, Leo was the second time."

"But you aided him in his quest to be a hero, did you not?"

"Well yeah."

"I do not believe in participation awards, but I do believe you were one of the more importance in that war in the sense of inspiring the Greeks to fight harder, which granted, could also have contributed to the war's victory. Not to mention, you were the child of the prophecy in the Second Great War."

"No, Luke was."

"But you were general. You held Kronos off for so long and told your father the plan of how to put down Typhoon. Without you, the God's reign would be over."

Percy smiled and I pulled closer to him. "And he's mine," I slid in.

Rhea smiled at me. "You chose well Moon Goddess. He is a very good looking young man." I blushed at her words as Percy pulled me closer by the hip. I shrieked and Rhea laughed. She leaned on her cell door. "So," she said. "You need your maiden vows removed. In Greek and Roman form?"

"Yes, please."

Rhea smiled. "Okay, so I need two things. I need Percy to destroy a soul in Elysium and I need him to show he loves you."

I shifted my feet. Rhea laughed like an absolute mad woman. She spit on the ground at her feet.

"No, no, no. While sex is very much a way to show love, it can be used in what mortals call, 'a one night stand.' No, no. Love has discipline. The ability to sacrifice. Something my son had for his brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, and even the mortals when he locked me away."

"How is that love?" Percy asked.

"Because Gods, Giants, and Titans can affect people if around them for too long. It's almost like body smell. Artemis is goddess of her own, so she can't smell herself, but Percy, Percy, Percy, you can. You've met Aphrodite. You know the beauty and list she radiated. You have a strong soul Jackson, but you would've fell for her if you stayed with her for much longer. You've seen the affect of Poseidon on your mother. She loves blue beyond control because it reminds her of happier times."

Percy seemed taken back. I looked at Rhea. "So why are you locked away?"

"Because both of Titans have a stronger power radius and attraction. While you two are frankly lovely and probably feel so compassionate, but that is just intensified. I'm the Titaness that will make you feel like a family. You two are like husband and wife. If I stayed, Ares would lose the sense of war and Hades would let everyone live. I am a danger to the circle of life."

I grinned and leaned on the cell door and touched Rhea's hands. "So what's my smell?"

"Very independent, but because you've fell for Percy, you now have a softer more gentle side who wants to help many people find their light."

I gave a small laugh because I knew it was true. Percy smiled and leaned on me. He swayed on my body's motion. "So?" He asked. "What kind of discipline and who do I have to kill in Elysium?"

"You will prove you can lose what you don't love. Vanish the soul of Annabeth Chase." I knew Percy didn't care for her, so that would be easy."

"And the discipline?"

"Something you wouldn't dare give up. Let's see, what do you have right now in the Underworld you would have to sacrifice that would break and bond you two. Aha! Artemis," Rhea looked at me. "You are pregnant. It takes three days to become a baby in a goddess's belly. Percy, you must cut her belly open and kill the child. That is my demands."

I was shocked. It was too hard to process. I wanted to scream no, but Rhea spoke before I could speak.

"The child was made in the Underworld, therefore it stays in the Underworld. Do not make it suffer by making it listen to the damned."

I put hands to my mouth and tears dropped from my eyes at what she asked. Percy's body drew into a tense position as he pulled me from the bars of the cell. Rhea looked sad too. Before Percy got me out of earshot he stopped as Rhea called his name.

"Percy! Do me a favor, make Annabeth's death quick."

Percy pulled me away and I cried as he lead me deeper in the depths of hell.

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. The Two Task Completed

**Percy's POV**

I held Artemis by the shoulder as she cried and eventually she couldn't walk, so I picked her up. I carried her until I'm could barely walk as my mind was becoming mentally wrecked. Stumbling through the thick black sands next to the River Styx, I pushed myself further down the banks. I saw the Feilds of Punishment on my left and Elysium on my right. I collapsed and wept with my lover in hand.

Artemis and I laid on the beach and looked at the rocky sky. She grasped at my shirt as I embraced her. Warmth was very important, but for once, I was glad the nights got cold as her body's coolness felt good in the hot air. Her tears were like molten silver. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew what must be done. I kissed Artemis's long flowing auburn hair and sat behind her. My crotch was aligned to her lower back. I put my legs over hers and laid her back on my stomach.

She looked sleepy as she was exhausted from crying. I noticed she felt heavier. I could already see the baby bump starting stick out by more than an inch. I pulled out my pen and pressed it to her belly button. Artemis started to pick up the sobbing again.

"Just do it! Make it fast!" She screamed. I uncapped the pen and the sword went through her stomach. The blade didn't pierce my skin, but the tip did poke me as it went though her back. She screamed with more agony of knowing her child was dying inside her than pain.

I held her close and pulled the blade out and threw the sword away. Knowing it would appear back in my pocket, I held Artemis close as golden inchor dripped from her belly. I felt the sob rack through her body. Kissing a tight press, I snuggled next to the crying goddess. I kissed her neck and let her cry it out for hours.

When she was done with her tears, she was too tired to move. I had to carry her once again. I heaved us together slowly towards the sweet fields of Elysium. Artemis's wound was closing up, but only physically. I stumbled to the edge of the bridge sitting on the refreshing, but dangerous edge of the River Lethe. I would give anything to forget how I just killed my own child in the woman I loved, but I would never want to forget her face. I want to remember every single feature on her face.

After a long moment of heaving, I got us both across the bridge. We looked at the people going around with big smile on their faces. They were happy and smiling. A ghostly girl chased her brother. Two couples were having a drink by a small pool of water. I even saw Selena and Beckondorf over by a fireplace and singing a song. Everyone was happy.

Then my eyes landed on the girl I was meant to kill. Annabeth connected eyes with me. She smiled and rushed over to me to throw a hug around my neck, but she stopped when the wounded Artemis prevented her from touching me.

"Percy! What happened?"

I had pain behind my eyes, but I refused to let my face show my plan I had in mind. "Artemis got hurt. We came down here on orders of Zeus to lift her vows."

"Artemis lifting her vows? Why?"

"She hasn't told me. She refuses to give me the slightest clue of why, much less an explanation why I was pulled from your funeral to escort her. Zeus said something about Elysium was the place to to and Hades said so too," I lied.

"Well, I don't know why she would want to lose her maidenhood or what Elysium has to offer her, but why don't we lay her down. I'll see if there's anything I can do."

I put her down and looked up at Annabeth. "Can I get a kiss for all my hard work?" I asked with false affection. Annabeth rolled her eyes and leaned over and I tried to press my lips against hers, but all my lips touched was mist. She looked at me sadly.

"I'm dead Seaweed Brain. I can't touch you."

"So how are you supposed to help Artemis?"

"The gods and goddess are an exception. Hades designed it that way because sometimes, he likes to interact with his dead children."

"I thought gods can't interact with their children."

"Only if they're alive."

I swallowed glumly. I looked down sadly. Not because Hades would be my only company if I die, but because of what I was about to do. We were pretty close to the water. I remember when I was in Tartarus with this girl. We could touch monsters and sports with our blades. I considered slashing her soul, but I remembered, she must've waited and gotten past Charon, and she was waiting for a boy who no longer cared for her the same way she cared about him.

She didn't deserve to get a bad taste in her mouth after waiting so long. I had heard about the way Echo felt for Narciuss from Leo and I couldn't subject her to that. I knew my sword would kill her, but she would just reappear.

While Annabeth was looking down at Artemis's wound, I uncapped my pen and let it grow into a sword. Annabeth looked up at the sound of my sword growing, but then she saw no more as I smacked her with the flat of my sword and sent her into the river. She disappeared in an instant. Reborn in the mortal world with no recollection of me. I picked up Artemis and ran before any of the other people from Elysium could notice I was even here in the first place.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. End of the Princess of the Moon and Saga

**Artemis's POV**

It hurt to see Percy stab me. The world danced in and out of my sight and vision. I saw bits and pieces of what happened. What Percy did to Annabeth, a beach of black sand, and then… Rhea's face on the other side of the iron gate. She reached out and touched my side and healed her physically, but not mentally. Oh, that pain was still there. It would always be.

My feet touched the ground and I nearly stumbled from a expected pain that wasn't there. I looked up at Rhea and I was crying. Sobbing to be more precise. Rhea still had a crazy calm face on that made the Titaness look sinister. The homely feeling she radiated wasn't helping and though my mood was being affected, my mind… my mind and it's thoughts were not. I was sick of looking at my grandmother for so long. The sheer brutality that she had ordered and we were practically forced to do it if we were to bring the fulfillment of the Moon's role to the world.

"Am I free now?" I nearly spit in Rhea's face.

"Maybe your maidenhood. Your desires and the aftermath of suffering the consequences… well, that's up to you if you're free."

I tried to throw myself at Rhea, but Percy held me back. I screamed at her in rage and tried to punch, but somehow, Percy was able to hold back me, a goddess. I kept trying my hardest as the harsh lush of emotions rolled over me like the gunfire on the beaches of Normandy. Finally, the sense of warm comfort snugged me and I couldn't help, but fall to my knees and sob. I was too exhausted to put up resistance to Percy as he dragged me away.

It felt like forever, but eventually, we emerged in Central Park. He must've pulled me through the Opherus Path. He hailed a taxi and I started to dry up my eyes so the driver wouldn't look at me weirdly. We arrived at the woods and Percy walked me upmthe hill to the camp grounds.

As we entered the camp, I saw nymphs and campers peering or noticing us. They seemed quite friendly, but they only looked like stalkers who had no right to see the state I was in. Percy kept leading me up through the valley. I tried to keep my head down. Through my moist eyelashes, I saw the Hunters arriving and taking notice. I was led to the rocky path leading to the Big House. Percy got me up the hill and in through the door frame where Chiron and Dionysus were waiting. Before they could ask any questions, my knees buckled and Imblacked out from my exhaustion.

When I awoke, I was in a bed. Warm with someone breathing warmly on my neck. I felt Percy's presence and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. It felt amazing and the blankets made me rather warmer than usual, but just warm enough to be classified as cozy and relaxing. Like a love I hadn't felt for years and I thought I would never feel if Eros hadn't shot me. Quickly, I tried to roll over, but Percy's body wouldn't budge. After a good push of momentum, I was on top of him and he was groaning as he was barely conscious. He whispered my name and my spine froze.

It felt so romantic that he was thinking about me in his sleep. A little unexpected too, but not everyday do you get to sleep with your boyfriend and just escape the Underworld. I was used to mortal lives being short, so waiting a few hours for him to wake was no big deal. I pressed my lips to his and got used to the feel, the texture, the way he tasted until he awoke to a surprise kiss.

Originally, I didn't know he was awake until he suddenly grasped my lower hack and responded to my pressure with a more wet and seductive kiss. I felt the butterfly flutter in my stomach and try to break out from it's cocoon with joy. Happiness of the truest kind of love. It had to be if we suffered this much to escape the cost of maidenhood. Healing would probably come later, but for now, I wanted to truly experience the boy who saved Olympus.

We kissed with passionate fire between each other and every time we broke our kiss the catch our breath, we would feel the air's coolness soothe our lips like ice cold water in the middle of a hot summer day. We explored each others body with such a surreal feel that not even the Muses could bear to look at us like they looked onto Hercules and his lovers. I touched his back and let my short fingers glide down his spine and I felt him shiver which made the vibration so much better. He rolled over and I was on top again and laid my hands on his chest to look at the ceiling which was open and revealed the stars to twinkle brightly in approval that their goddess would bear a few children to appease herself in it's glory.

When I tightened in pleasure, so did my nails and I accidentally cut his skin. I was about apologize until I saw my fingernails were covered in golden inchor. I looked down and Percy and he shrugged.

"Are you… are you a god?" I asked.

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "I guess I should explain."

"We have all enternity."

Percy gave a soft laugh. "So, you passed out and Chiron checked on you. He said you'd be out for awhile, so… I went to Olympus, told Zues what we had been through and he said he'd make me a god for accomplishing such a feat. So I'm kind of correlated to you. I'm the god of the waves."

"I guess that means you're with me forever and ever," I smiled.

"Yes, I am," Percy said. I laid on his chest and heard him hum as we rested. He smelled like seasalt and he felt wonderful as he became wonderful in my hands. I smiled knowing that with him being a god, the inevitable catchphrase was bound to be said as we draw to the conclusion of our story.

The Moon Shines On the Sea.

 **The End**


	5. Epilogue

**This isn't long because I felt I hadn't sealed the deal. So here is a short epilogue to really end this saga.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Smiled as she walked down the aisle. Dressed in a pure white dress made of celestial bronze fabric and the end of the dress was silver that glowed with literal stars sparkling from it. The headdress was made of deerskin and the veil was a imperial gold fabric made from the finest Cyclops and perfected by the Nymphs of Olympus. Athena made the design and it was extra enchanted by Aphrodite.

Artemis, his wife was walking down the aisle in arm with Zeus. He had his usual stormy cloud beard white today to reflect his joy. Grover was my best man. Thalia was the maid of honor and she was in a silver gown that revealed her ankles and slippers. Nico was flower boy for some apparent reason. Finally, Zeus delivered my bride and gave me a solid wink of approval.

I took my Artemis's hands and began to speak my vows. "Shining as bright light for my blindness in the dark without you, you are my light. And as long as you continue to be my light, I will always love you with my heart, my flesh, and my blood. I swear on the River Styx."

Through the veil of gold, I could see a bright blush of love. She looked at me and stared like a marble statue. She started her vows.

"The sea flows around you and my moonlight would not affect you if I did not pull your waves making you, a star god, more noticeable when they look to the sky. I will love and guide you as long as you hold my hand to let me know you'll always be by my side."

I smiled as I lifted the veil. I could see the beautiful face of my lover with her eyes made of silver flames that warmed my heart. I pressed a kiss and she responded as everyone cheered. Together, we stayed behind as the rest ran to the celebration. I smiled at the sunset and looked at Artemis. She smiled back and pointed to the sky again. I saw the stars shine and they danced around the stars in multitudes. Like a crowd smiling at the most beautiful thing in the world. Even Zöe's constellation was different in it's movement as it appeared to have been bowing with grace towards the moon.

I looked at the most beautiful face in the world and kissed her again. Love to ensue for all the ages until the end of the regein of these gods.


End file.
